The primary purpose of this project is to provide long range fundamental studies of compounds which exhibit inadequate solubility and/or stability and are not suitable or responsive to simple solvent of parenteral dosage forms of potentially active antitumor agents, and more effective approaches for the intravenous delivery of compounds that posses limited solubility and/or stability.